


The truest thing he knows

by smallumbrella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/pseuds/smallumbrella
Summary: David very much enjoys the changes in his boyfriend since he started the dance rehearsals for Cabaret. Patrick had acquired a degree of grace. It was pretty delightful. And hot. Stunning, actually, to see this man, with his sturdy shoulders and thick thighs, move in a way that was something close to elegant.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 32
Kudos: 227





	The truest thing he knows

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the night before 6:1  
> The song that plays is honestly too short but has the vibe I was looking for. I'd suggest reading the whole thing first and listening and imagining the scene after.  
> Yes, it's another Two Feet song. And No I'm not affiliated with the band!  
> [playlist for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1sDXtW2o8ikS9LqllWJxps?si=FGQ5oeQeRe62CLNLJS-)

David very much enjoyed the changes in his boyfriend (fiance!) since he started the dance rehearsals for Cabaret. Patrick had always moved with confidence. He was athletic. His movements were efficient and purposeful. Rather like a piece of construction equipment. He wasn’t clumsy at all. He just lacked a little finesse.

Except maybe that one time when David watched him play baseball. Patrick had launched himself into the air, arm straight up, his body fully extended, to catch the ball. He landed lightly and in a gorgeous fluid motion twisted his torso, pulled his arm back and fired the ball at the man by one of the base thingys and the running guy was outed. Baseball was stupid. Patrick was breathtaking.

Since the rehearsals though, his tree-trunk legged, baseball toned body had acquired a degree of grace. It was pretty delightful. And hot. Stunning, actually, to see this man, with his sturdy shoulders and thick thighs, move in a way that was something close to elegant.

*

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to the wrap party? You know you’re welcome right?  
Sweet Patrick. They were surrounded by a very loud, very excited group of people fresh off of the Cabaret stage. It was the final show and they were all very hyped up. David was barely aware of the crowd though. He and Patrick were standing in each other’s arms and their faces were kiss close. Patrick always made him feel like he was the only person in the room.

“Yeah, I know, but... baby it’s okay, you go. have fun! I’m. I’m really tired…” David looked sheepish. He felt sheepish. He hadn’t done anything more taxing than sit in the audience all week. 

Patrick’s face softened with understanding, because of course he understood. David had come to every show. He was moved every time. He watched his beautiful fiance and his beautiful best friend play their hearts out. David felt like he’d bore witness to a very special thing. Patrick and Stevie expanding bravely out of their comfort zones. Each performance better than the last. It was spectacular to watch. It was also intensely emotional for David. Because he loved them both. So much. It wrung him out. Of course Patrick knew. 

David honestly didn’t know how he managed the chaos of his previous life. Night after night in loud clubs. Shallow, pretentious “friends” at the gallery. He was always surrounded by so many people. So many people who didn’t give a fuck about him. Well, he kind of knew how he managed. He absolutely knew. Pills, alcohol and sport fucking. All those things can numb the introvert right out of you. Or at least put it in a strangle hold until it stops making you cry in public. But everything was different now. Blissfully different.

Patrick touched his face, tenderly running his thumb over David’s cheekbone, “Of course sweetheart, ok, go back to the apartment and relax. I won’t be long.” David still shivered a little at ‘sweetheart’.

“Take your time. Just don’t smoke anything that Stevie offers you. I know her cousin gave her some medical grade pot, and it’s way stronger than Mr. Hockley’s ‘tea’.”

Patrick grinned and pressed his forehead against David’s. He let his voice rasp a little, “I want to have my wits about me when I get home David. I want to celebrate with you too.”

David drew a quick breath. Damn. How could this be his life? This gorgeous man was his boyf..fiance! They’d been together for quite a while now. They’d given each other pleasure in every possible way. They knew each other so well. How could he still get butterflies when Patrick talked to him like that? The raspy voice, the way his warm eyes flickered down to his lips. Oh, the Emcee makeup didn’t hurt either. My god. 

“Alright hotty, I’ll be waiting” David waggled his eyebrows but he knew a few things himself. If he knew Stevie, Patrick would not be home “soon” and if they “celebrated” it would be fairly low key. They were both exhausted by a week of performing and high emotion. But any time in bed with Patrick was a celebration. Any time at all with Patrick was a celebration, so David was happy. 

David was happy.

*

David was feeling much better after spending 2 hours luxuriating in silence and solitude. He spent the time indulging in some comforting self care. He tried a few yoga poses that Twyla taught him. He soaked in a hot bath. He moisturized head to toe with his most luxurious products. He dressed in his softest sleep clothes. Thin black sweats and a dove grey cashmere sweater. It was his favorite sweater when he was feeling fragile. Feather light and cloud-soft, with a wide boat neck and sleeves so long they partially covered his hands. It was too big for him but that was part of the pleasure of it. 

He was curled up on Patrick’s couch with a book and a glass of wine when he heard a muffled thump against the door. He couldn’t help but smile. David waited, trying to gauge just how drunk Patrick would be by how long it took him to unlock the door. 

Patrick got the door open on his first try. A good sign. He saw David and stage whispered at him. “Hi!” He peeled off his hoodie and threw it at the kitchen chair. Tight grey t-shirt looking like lingerie. Good lord those arms.

David was smiling so hard. Tipsy Patrick was adorable. Not-drunk-but-not-buttoned-up-Patrick. Looser, languid, very handsy. He loved tipsy Patrick!

“Hi honey, how was the party?”

Patrick dropped his bag on the floor and moved to sit beside David on the couch. His movements were just a half pace slower than usual, a lovely looseness in his limbs. This was a yummy Patrick, with his new found grace and slightly buzzed pliability. David was here for it. Patrick cupped the side of David’s head and pressed a wet kiss to his neck, squeezing his pec with his other hand. He murmured, almost to himself “soft sweater” as he felt David up. He was ridiculously cute. 

He was also extremely attentive so he asked, “How are you? How are you David? Are you okay? Feel better after some time to yourself?”

David melted a little bit then, my god, even tipsy Patrick was thoughtful and kind.  
“I do feel better, thank you for asking.” He touched Patrick’s warm cheek. “I’m so happy you’re home Patrick.” David kissed his face. “Now tell me about the party!”

Patrick sat back, rubbing a heavy hand up and down David’s thigh. “The party was good. I wish you’d been there. I always wish you were there David. For all the things.”  
He leaned into David’s shoulder, shrugging his own shoulder up and down, absently rubbing his bare arm against the softness of David’s sweater. Patrick stroked higher on his thigh, dipping his hand down and squeezing the muscle there. “I like you so so much you know?” 

Good god this had to be his favorite Patrick. Handsy AND effusive. David was delighted and overflowing with affection for him. “I like you too Patrick, you wanna tell me how it went?” 

“Mhmm, it was great! We sang and danced! I can dance now! I only had two beers and then I smoked with Stevie!” 

“Oh you did, did you!?” Oh this was good. 

“Yep, just a couple of hits though. I wanted to come home to you. I’m not stoned. I just feel so good.” He rested his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed and practically purring. “I feel so good and so happy. I loved the show David, and I love Stevie and I love you. I love you the most of anything.”

My God, this man.

“I love you too Patrick.” It was the easiest thing in the world for David to say because it was the truest thing he knew. 

Patrick turned his head and was gazing at him with those ridiculously big heart eyes. “Can I tell you a secret?”  
Oh. Boy. David arranged his face to hide his glee.

“Of course Patrick you can tell me anything.”

Patrick was stage whispering again. “I’m going to miss my costume.”

Hmmm. David’s mind shutter-clicked through ways to get one. Steal it from the theater or where to buy a new one or make one from scratch with his bare hands because goddamn there’s a thought. Goddamn.

“You looked really hot in your emcee costume Patrick. You still have your eye make up on right now, you know that right? 

Patrick turned his head back and closed his eyes again. “Yeah, I know, I touched it up before I came home.” 

Wait. Okay. Fuck, okay.

Patrick moved to hover over David’s body, one foot on the floor, the other knee next to David’s hip. He braced himself on the arm and back of the couch. Oh my god his arms looked so fucking good like this. David’s skin started to tingle. A warm weight settled in his lower belly. 

Patrick kissed David’s exposed collarbone. David stroked his hands up and down those gorgeous arms, nuzzling and kissing Patrick’s temple. He smelled like beer and pot and sweat and Patrick and all of it took David’s breath away. Patrick kissed his way up David’s neck, still holding himself over his body. Even his mouth was looser. Sloppy, gorgeous, mouthing up his neck, along his jaw, finding David’s lips and kissing him messily. 

David tugged on Patrick’s waist, trying to pull him down. He wanted to feel his loose limbed weight on top of him. But Patrick pulled back and stood up. 

David made a frustrated noise and whined, “Baby come back!”  
Patrick picked up his bag and moved to the bathroom. “I gotta take a shower. I’ll be right back.” 

David knew he wouldn’t have to wait too long. Patrick didn’t have a hair care or skin routine so he could be out of the shower in ten minutes. Easy. 

David moved around the apartment. He got a glass of water for Patrick and turned off the kitchen light. He set the glass on the coffee table and lit the three candles on the mantle. He connected to the Bose speaker and started one of their playlists. 

David was scrolling through his phone when Patrick came out of the bathroom. He looked up and dropped the phone on the floor. David made no move to pick it up.

Oh.  
My.  
Fucking.  
God.

Patrick’s hair was damp. His eyes still had traces of smudgy eyeliner. 

And. My God AND. 

Patrick was wearing his costume. All the air rushed out of David’s lungs. He couldn’t speak. 

Patrick paused and watched David, the faintest smile played at the edges of his mouth. Then he moved slowly over to the fireplace, one hand brushing over the edges of the satiny harness that crossed his torso. When he got to the mantle he touched the base of a candle and smiled so sweetly. “I like the candles David.” His voice was dreamy but the look in his eye was not. His gaze was heated and sharply focused. He just stood looking at David, listening to the song that just started. 

He tilted his chin at David’s phone and said “Can you put this on loop?”  
(Quick Musical Doodles by Two Feet)

David swiped it off the floor, punched the loop button and threw the phone across the couch. He was vibrating with anticipation. What was happening? 

Patrick started to sway. Just shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Slightly turning at the waist with each sway. He reached up with both hands and kneaded his shoulder muscles absently. My god his arms. David was holding his breath.

Finally he spoke, pointing, “Is this water for me?” David could only nod.

Patrick stepped forward, picked up the glass and stepped back again, still swaying, swaying.

He drank, tilting his head back so David could admire his achingly beautiful throat. Patrick allowed some of the water to leak out of the corners of his mouth. It ran down his neck, down his chest. It ran a translucent line through the thin tank top and over his nipple. It puckered against the cold. A shiver vibrated Patrick’s body.

David’s mouth dropped open.

Patrick set the glass down on the mantle and his swaying became a little more intentional. His hands pressed against the front of his hips and he dragged them up his torso. They crossed his belly under the harness. And back. And up. When he reached his pecs he squeezed, wincing as he dug his fingers into the thick muscle. Patrick pinched his nipples. His head dropped back and a soft “uh” escaped his lips.

David’s eyes were blown wide. Breath shallow in his chest. 

This was astonishing. Patrick never tried to be sexy. He was naturally sexy. With his beautiful body and strong confident hands, he just WAS. Even this wasn’t ‘trying’. This was something else entirely. This was simply Patrick, content and present in his body. Just feeling his own sexiness. Fuck. Me. It was the hottest thing David had ever seen. He jammed a hand down his pants and stroked his cock. It was painfully hard and leaking. 

Patrick paused. “Don’t?” Sweet Patrick. It was both a command and a question.

Anything to keep him moving. Anything to keep him--dancing, Patrick was dancing. For David. He jerked his hand out of his pants and pressed both against his thighs. Hard. 

Patrick’s hands were still on his pecs. He pressed his chest forward and drew it back while simultaneously bringing his torso forward, then back, then his hips, forward then back. Patrick did a wave, running his hands down his body. Patrick did a fucking wave. He did it again. He slid his hands up his neck, his fingers splayed out on the sides of his face and into his hair. 

David made a guttural sound in his throat and squeezed his legs. His cock was throbbing. He could come just like this, just from watching Patrick move his body, just from watching Patrick loving his body. David felt like he’d reached a level of arousal he’d never experienced before. 

Patrick was still moving.  
He ran his hands through his hair on top. Then lacing his fingers together, he cupped the back of his head. He stretched, pressing his head against his hands and arching his upper back. His face was framed by his porcelain pale biceps. His hips were still circling and bumping to the music. He was still doing excruciatingly slow waves. His erection pushed obscenely at the fabric of this costume.

David’s mouth was watering. Precome was streaming out of him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Patrick. He couldn’t blink. He couldn’t breath. 

Patrick turned his face into his pale underarm. His eyes were closed. His mouth was open. His tongue sneaked out and rolled over his lower lip. 

“Patrick. I can’t. Please.” David couldn’t wait much longer. He had to touch himself. He had to touch Patrick. Had to. Had to. Had to.

Patrick didn’t answer. He just looked into David’s eyes and bit his lip. He let his hands run back down his body. This time fully grabbing his cock and stroking it. Tipping his head back, eyes squeezed shut, his hips snapped forward. He bent his knees slightly, spread his thighs, ran his hands down them and back up to his cock. He thrust his hips again, a vague reflection of the moves he’d done on stage.

David’s voice was hoarse and heavy. “Patrick-- jesus fuck --Patrick!”

Patrick came at him fast. In one swift motion he shoved the coffee table out of the way and dropped to his knees in front of David. He grabbed David’s thighs and dragged his hands up over his hips, one hand rucking up under his sweater, finding and pinching a nipple. The other hand snaked around the back of his neck. Patrick gripped him hard and pulled him into a searing kiss. All teeth and tongue. Sloppy. Glorious.

David threw his arms around Patrick and thrust his hips up against him, desperate for friction and pressure on his aching cock. Patrick broke from the kiss and shoved David’s hips down with both hands then hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants. 

He paused then. Patrick paused and looked into David’s eyes. Patrick’s eyes were clear and playful and also completely, intensely hot. The faintest smile played on his lips he said “Yes?” 

David could die right now. Just this little thing. Patrick checking in with him in the middle of this wildly erotic moment. My god. This man. His man. Demonstrating his love in this unbelievable way. Showing David who he was. Wanting David to be happy. 

“YES!”

Patrick roughly jerked David’s pants and briefs down to his knees, grabbed the base of his cock and just dropped his mouth down on it. Like all the way down. His nose pressed against David’s pubic bone. David threw back his head and cried out.

Patrick was still for a second. He’d attempted deep throating before with varying degrees of success. David didn’t care about it at all. Patrick’s mouth on his dick was fucking heavenly regardless. But he was doing it. David’s cock was pressed against the back of his throat and holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck. David held still. Patrick swallowed and David shouted.

“Patrick! Fuck!”

Patrick pulled almost all the way off, swirling his tongue across the head and around the rim. Then he sucked his cheeks in and bobbed back down. And up. And down. And up, swirl of the tongue and down and up. Over and over and over. He was drooling and groaning and relentless. 

David was digging his fingers into Patrick’s shoulders, struggling to stay still. A long moan poured out of his mouth, accented with grunts whenever he hit the back of Patrick’s throat. When Patrick was on an upstroke David started thrusting. He couldn’t help it. Patrick moaned around his cock and stilled himself so David could fuck his mouth. 

“GodPatrickFuckYesSoGoodGodDamnGood” The words ran together, a litany of praise.

David felt a rhythmic tapping against his calf. Patrick was jacking himself in time with David’s thrusting hips. David lost his goddamn mind.

“Yes. Patrick. So. Fucking. Good.” The words punched out of him with each thrust. He was pulling on Patrick’s head, neck, and shoulders, grasping, clawing at him. All hunger and need and bottomless joy. “Give. it. Give. it. To. me. P---ahhhhhh!” David was coming. His stomach muscles contracted and he curled into the power of it. Then his body unfolded as he thrust up, hard, hips stuttering, stuttering. His shout still spiraling out of him. Spilling hotly down Patrick’s throat as he swallowed, swallowed, swallowed. Patrick moaned high and loud around his pulsing cock, and quickly followed him over the edge. He’d released David’s cock and clamped his mouth on his inner thigh and sucked hard, his body spasming, grunting with every pulse as he came and came. 

It took a long time for the world to come back into focus. Music was still playing. Candles still flickering. Somehow the whole world had not actually shaken apart. Patrick’s head was resting against David’s hip. David patted his shoulder.

“Come up here baby.”  
“Hmm-mm, I live here now.”  
David still felt boneless so he didn’t argue.  
“I’ll get you a change of address card.”  
“Thank you. I’d like my paycheck sent here.”  
“Fan mail. You’ll get fan mail sent there.” He could feel Patrick’s breath puffing quiet laughter against his skin. David’s chest felt expansive and warm. 

Later, they lay curled together in bed. Patrick’s head on David’s chest, David gently scratching the back of his head. Warm, familiar, relaxed. 

“That was amazing. What you did was amazing Patrick.” David’s hand skated down his back kneading the muscles along the way.

David could feel Patrick smile against his chest. “Hmmmmm” 

“Patrick, you danced for me. You learned the wave! Did Derrick teach you that?”

“Mmmhmm, Stevie learned too, it was part of our warm up and to get into character.” 

“I love that you danced for me.”

“You liked it?” 

“Hands down the hottest thing. I’ve ever seen. In my life. Did you-did you like it?”

“I did. It felt…” Patrick sighed and pressed his face into David chest, inhaling his scent. 

David waited. 

“It felt really good. It feels good to be able to do that, be that, in front of you. For you. I feel good David. There’s this. There’s this whole other level of comfort and safety that I didn’t even know existed before you.” He sighed and pulled David closer. “My body feels good. My life feels good. All because of you.”

Tears stung David’s eyes. He squeezed Patrick’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. How could this be his life? How could he be marrying this man?! This exquisitely sexy, deeply caring, funny, precious man. 

Patrick gently pressed his chin into David’s ribs. “You love me.” David could hear the smile in his voice.

David smiled too. “Yes I do. And you love me.” A thought occurred to him then, a flicker of a thought that could be painful but wasn’t- that he’d never in his life said those words. Not with any kind of certainty. You love me. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. You love me. You love me.

Patrick, on the edge of sleep, hugged him tight and murmured “So much.”

It was beautiful really. The simple grace of them finding each other. 

David sighed deeply, his body relaxing into sleep. He said it again, because he could, because he had no doubt. “You love me.”  
It was the easiest thing to say because was the other truest thing David knew.  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on my first fic. I've been beyond delighted by the response. It's been very encouraging. Really, I am grateful.


End file.
